Chapter 323
Chapter 323 is titled "The Water Metropolis, Water 7". Cover Page Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 9: "After a Day of Digging, We Shall Take a Bath". Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates arrive in Water 7. Long Summary Before leaving, Kokoro hands the Straw Hat Pirates a simple map and letter of recommendation. As they bid farewell, the Straw Hats are warned that Marines may be on Water 7. After visiting this strange train station of the sea, Luffy and friends leave the Shift Station to resume their search for a new shipmate. Destination: the City of Water, Water 7. In comical fashion, the Straw Hats discuss their ideal mechanic, Sanji wanting the "hottest babe" and Luffy wanting a man that's sixteen feet tall. Zoro however states the main concern is finding a good carpenter willing to join pirates. Nami has a look at the map Kokoro gave them only to realizes it is completely useless. Luffy shows a sketch of his ideal mechanic, although it looks anything but human, to his worried and amused crew. Nami then calls them to get their week's spending money. As the crew remember all of the adventures they have had with Going Merry, they begin to imagine what it will be like after the repairs. Just then, Zoro spots Water 7 and the crew stare in amazement. A resident out fishing informs them how to enter and while passing through the streets, they realize that the buildings are built on submerged buildings. Another resident, after checking their intentions, tells them there is a small peninsula they can dock on. After docking, Zoro accidentally breaks the mast showing how much damage the Going Merry has taken on their travels. While trying to fix the mast, the others discuss that there must be really strong people in Water 7 for the residents not to fear pirates. It is decided that Luffy, Usopp and Nami will take the gold to get exchanged and the letter to Iceburg, the man Kokoro mentioned. Meanwhile in the city, the residents alert each other of trouble at dock 1 and race of to see. At the dock, the captain of the Big Helmet Pirates, Mikazuki, refuses to pay for the repairs the carpenters done. Iceburg is told about the chaos by a woman, Kalifa. The man in goggles states that they will not take the refusal silently and he along with the other carpenters easily defeat the Big Helmet Pirates. The name of the Water 7's shipwrights is the Galley-La Company. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Kokoro gives the Straw Hat Pirates a letter of recommendation for Iceburg. *It is revealed that Water 7 is built upon a sunken island. *Luffy, Usopp, and Nami take the gold and letter with them into Water 7. *The Galley-La Company, Iceburg's carpentry company, is introduced. **It's members include a man in goggles, a long-nosed man and a man with a pidgeon partner as well as Iceburg's secretary, Kalifa. Characters : first introduction : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 323 it:Capitolo 323